


Flowers

by superheroine



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Growing Up, art based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheroine/pseuds/superheroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Chihiro left the Spirit World, Haku gave her a small stem of white flowers. She had almost forgotten them when she left, until on the other side she reached into her pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this beautiful artwork: [Spirited Away-Chihiro and Haku](http://pastellzhq.deviantart.com/art/Spirited-Away-Chihiro-and-Haku-503299580)
> 
> My first Spirited Away story!

Before Chihiro left the Spirit World, Haku gave her a small stem of white flowers. She had almost forgotten them when she left, until on the other side she reached into her pocket.

Details of her time in the Spirit World may have begun to fade, but the flower never did. It sat in a small vase in her bedroom, just as fresh and white as the day she received it.  

As she grew older, she would sit on her bed and trace the petals. Memories would flood her mind, and her friends faces would become bright in her mind again. The scent of the flower brought her back to the bathhouse.

Her parents wondered about her sometimes, she knew. She had never made many friends after coming back, regardless of how she had been before the move. Chihiro had always been a dreamer; she never outgrew that trait, no matter how much they wished she would. When she was younger, she would talk about her fantasies:the Spirit World, Haku, the bathhouse. After they had finally had enough, had told her stop, she just stopped telling them. Both of them knew better than to believe her fantasies had stopped.

As much as they disbelieved her stories, they couldn't deny that the flower was very unusual.

One day, six years after the move, after going to the Spirit World, she came home from school, absolutely beaming, dragging a boy by the hand. He had dark shoulder-length hair, and looked a lot like the pictures Chihiro had drawn when she was younger (she had never stopped, she had just stopped showing them to people), and he wore a smile just as big as hers. 

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Haku."


End file.
